poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lincoln Loud
Lincoln Loud is the main character from The Loud House Description At 11 years old, Lincoln is the only son and the middle child of the family, a boy has white hair and freckles; he is an avid reader of comic books, and frequently speaks to the viewer on how he gets around the chaotic conditions of the household by finding creative solutions to his problems. He is in the fifth grade. Trivia *Lincoln will meet Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Alex, Tino, Thomas and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. *Lincoln along with his sisters will joining Winnie the Pooh and his adventure team created by LegoKyle14 in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper. *Lincoln will join Barney and his friends in future adventures, starting with a double feature, which he will introduce. His sisters will appear later. *He is Christopher Robin's Cousin. *Lincoln and his sisters will debut as the Full House Gang in ''Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger''. *Lincoln along with her sisters will also make their guest starring appearance in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map (Full Movie), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Castle Sweet Castle, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Amending Fences, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark (Full Movie), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystalling (Full Movie), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - No Second Prances, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Times They Are a Changeling, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again (Full Movie), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Celestial Advice, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Dance Magic, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Movie Magic, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Mirror Magic, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship, Pooh's Adventures of Legend, Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of the Titanic, Winnie the Pooh is In Search of Titanic, Pooh's Adventures of Barbie and the Secret Door, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Shadow Play (Full Movie), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze (Full Movie), Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today, Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover, Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery and Pooh's Adventures of Rampage. *Lincoln and his sisters will also guest star in the TV Series, Pooh's Adventures of Avenger Penguins. *Lincoln along with her sisters will make their appearance in Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen, Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen Fever, Thomas' Adventures of Cars, Thomas' Adventures of Mater and the Ghostlight, Thomas' Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Thomas' Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2, Thomas' Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, Thomas' Adventures of Lego Frozen: Northern Lights, Thomas' Adventures of Cars 2, Thomas and Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - Mystery Of The Enchanted Kingdom, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to The Road to El Dorado, Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7., Thomas the Tank Engine Sings Mamma Mia!, Thomas the Tank Engine Sings Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - A Royal Family Tale, Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji ''and ''Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. *Lincoln along with her sisters will also make their appearance in Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. Gallery Lincoln as Ace Sacvy (The Loud House).png|Lincoln as Ace Savvy Loud House Famiy Portrait.jpg|The Loud Family Portrait S1E15B Lincoln and Ronnie Anne kiss.png|Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's kiss Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Cousins Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Straight Man Category:Characters Who Cry Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Paranoid Characters Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Detectives Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Villain's Lover Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Orange Characters Category:White Haired Characters